barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Living a Ballet Dream/Credits
Featuring *Maria Kowroski - New York City Ballet *Aesha Ash - New York City Ballet *Regina Sobel - School of American Ballet *Jan Burkhard - School of American Ballet *Jenelle Manzi - School of American Ballet *Meiying Thai - School of American Ballet Production Liason for New York City Ballet *Christopher Ramsey Production Liason for School of American Ballet *Suzanne Schwartz Davidson Production Coordinator for New York City Ballet *Lydia Harmsen Graffin For New York City Ballet *Ballet Master in Chief - Peter Martins *General Manager - Anne Parsons *Chief Financial Officer - Brooks Parsons *Director of External Affairs - Christopher Ramsey *Coordinator of External Affairs - Lydia Harmsen Graffin *Costume Shop Supervisor - Holly Hynes *Personal Asst. to Mr. Martins - Deborah Koolish *Executive Asst. to Mr. Ramsey - Rose Ferraro *Videographer - Serapio Walton *Director of Marketing - Linda Sadoff *Directror of Communications - Robert Daniels *Manager, Press Relations - Kelly Ryan For School of American Ballet *President - Suzanne Schwartz Davidson *Executive Director - Nathalie Gleboff *Chairman of Faculty - Peter Martins *Co-chairman of Faculty - Kay Mazzo *Director of External Affairs - Jeanne Lunin *Director of Development - Thomas W. Schoff *Director of Individual Giving - Amy Rome *Associate Director of Special Events - Melissa Kinsella *Director of Student Life - Peter J. Libman *Student Life Assistant - Toyah Sherman *Assistant to the President - Brenda Daisy *Director of Finance and Facility Management - Scott Clugstone *Director of Projects - Annette Burgess *Registrar - Carol DelCorso *Receptionist - Alma Ferry *Security Guard - Carlton Shaw *Director of Residence Life - Rachel Hodges *Dorm Student Room Courtesy of - Ryann Ogrodnik Also Featuring *Girls I Teacher - Katrina Killian *Girls C2 & D Teacher - Suki Schorer *Advanced Men Teacher - Jock Soto *Girls V Teacher - Sheryl Ware *Pianist - Alla Reznik *Residence Hall Security - Janice Murray *Science Teacher - Andy Miller New York City Ballet Dancers *Charles Askehard *Benjamin Millipied *Abi Stafford *Janie Taylor School of American Ballet Dancers *Lauren Brown *Emily Cardea *Lara Georgi *Allegra Gurfein *Leslie Hubilla *Alexandra Kassidis *Lindsey Laggan *Isabelle Magowan *Nora Y. Mullman *Rachel Salzman *Beatriz Stix *Ai Yamada Production Manager *Jen McGowan Online Editor *Richard Wilding Dubbing Mixer *Scott Jones Interviewer/Consultant *Jesyca C. Durchin Production Legal *Peter Steckelman Assistant Camera *Jim Belletier *Zsolt Kadar Sound *Michael Bergman Make-Up *Marion Blake Production Assistant *Robert Guinn Production Services *Fountainhead Films Originated in High Definition 24P *Panavision Digital Imaging Grip & Electric *Hotlights Sound Equipment *Broadcast Video Rentals Insurance *Simon Paston & Sons Video Conversion *American Production Services, Los Angeles. Brad Simonsen Inc. Films at 59 Post Production *Molinare, London *Sony CineAlta High Definition System Music "American Daydream" *Music by Steve Klong, William Watts, Howard Pfeifer, Brad Colerick. *(P) Killer Tracks, BMI and Soundcast Music, ASCAP "Chopin" *Music by Charlie Skarbek "Claire De Lune" *Music by Charlie Skarbek "L'Estro Armonico Op. 10" *Music by Vivaldi *Capella Istropolitana *(P) 1988 HNH International Ltd. "Made in the Shade" *Music by Lindsay Tomasic *(P) Soundcast Music, ASCAP "Pavanne" *Music by Charlie Skarbek "Rivertown" *Music by Anthony Krizan *(P) Soundcast Music, ASCAP "Saturday Freeshine" *Music by Chuck Kentis *(P) Killer Tracks, BMI "Sleeping Beauty Adagio/Waltz" *Music by Tchaikovsky *Performed by the Czecho-Slovak Radio Symphony Orchestra *Conducted by Ondrej Lenard *(P) 1987 HNH International Ltd. "Snow Blind" *Music by Lindsay Tomasic *(P) Soundcast Music, ASCAP "The Nutcracker Ballet" *Music by Tchaikovsky *Performed by the London Symphony Orchestra *Arranged by Arnie Roth Photographs Aesha Ash in "Ash" *Choreography by Peter Martins *Photograph by © Paul Kolnik Aesha Ash in "George Balanchine's The Nutcracker" *Choreography by George Balanchine *Photograph by © Paul Kolnik Darci Kistler in Central Park *Photograph by © Richard Corman Katrina Killian in "The Sleeping Beauty" *Choreography by Peter Martins after Petipa *Photograph by © Richard Corman Kyra ichols in New York Harbor *Photograph by © Richard Corman Maria Kowroski and Robert La Fosse in "Duke!" *Choreography by Susan Stroman *Photograph by © Paul Kolnik Maria Kowroski in "Serenade" *Choreography by George Balanchine *Photograph by © Paul Kolnik Maria Kowroski in "Swan Lake" *Choreography by Peter Martins *Photograph by © Costas Maria Kowroski in "Rubies" *Choreography by George Balanchine *Photograph by © Paul Kosnik Maria Kowroski at Wall Street *Photograph by © Raymond Meeks Peter Boal in Front of the Unisphere *Photograph by © Richard Corman Sheryl Ware in "Harlequinade" *Choreography by George Balanchine *Photograph by © Steve Caras 1978 Students of the School of Americann Ballet in "Scènes de Ballet" *Choreography by Christopher Wheeldon *Photograph by © Paul Kolnik George Balanchine's The Nutcracker™, Harlequinade, Rubies and Serenade *Choreography by George Balanchine *© The George Balanchine Trust *Balanchine is a trade mark of the George Balanchine Trust Special Thanks *John, Marives, Ojela and Timmy Burkhard *Ralph Sobel & Valerie Gelber *Elizabethe, Mauro and Lizzy Manzi (and Lucky the Lizard) *Ami Berman and Ted Thai (and Joy the Dog) *Adrienne Fontanella *Ivy Ross *Anne Parducci *Jamie Cygielman *Ken Kauffmann *Ken Winber *Mark Foligno *Hugh Whittaker *Alan Piper *Nolan Murdock *Frederick King *Abby Casper *Brad Simonsen *Amy Baird *Tommy Maddox Upshaw *Danny R. Valente *Sarah Maizes *Patti Howard *Shelley Tabbut *Dance Magazine *The City of New York *Lincolnn Center Press Office *Long Island Railroad *Piscataway Township *The State of New Jersey, Liberty State Park *Conackmack Middle School *The Dalton School *Memorial Middle School *The George Balanchine Trust *Barbara Morgan A Mattel Entertainment Production © 2001 Mattel Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Credits